villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeffrey Davis
Jeffrey Davis was inspector at Station House Five. In 1903 was promoted to a chief constable after Percival Giles. He is arrogant, racist and racketeer. He has been arrested in 1904 but not prosecuted in exchange for names of corrupted Board of Control. He was demoted to City Records, but in 1906 he has been promoted to chief constable again by corrupted Franklin Williams when the latter and Robert Graham framed Detective William Murdoch for the murder of Lydia Hall. He attempted to kill Inspector Thomas Brackenreid but was overwhelmed and eventually brought to justice. Biography Davis groomed many of the constables at Station House Five to be corrupt ("House of Industry", "Bl**dy H*ll"). Inspector Davis was promoted to Chief Constable ("Raised On Robbery"). Davis was brought to justice ("Shadows Are Falling"). Character's evolution "The Great Wall" (2010) In Chinatown, Inspector Davis is at the crime scene after Detective William Murdoch is called there. Inspector Thomas Brackenreid asks: "Davis, what's going on? Where's Detective Slorach?", Davis responds: "He's fallen ill with the mumps. We'll need every hand on deck to catch the bastard who did this". Murdoch asks: "Did what?", Davis responds: "Took down one of my men". Then Davis moves aside, revealing dead Constable Curtis Cooper lying in puddle of blood. Brackenreid says: "Detective Murdoch is all yours, Davis.", the latter tells Murdoch: "We're glad to have you, Detective. You've quite a reputation". Murdoch says: "I'd like to start by speaking with all of your constables, in particular those who knew Constable Cooper well. Davis agrees, saying: "Of course. Townsend. Holder. You'll be assisting Detective Murdoch. Then Davis says: "Brackenreid, a word?" ??? When Murdoch discovers that Cooper was taking money from people in Chinatown, he wonders if Inspector Davis knew about it. When Murdoch discovers that Cooper was killed in the alley behind Bruiser's Freehouse, he and Brackenreid arrives inside, but Townsend and Davis doesn't like their presence. When Murdoch demands to ask questions and implies that one of the constables killed another, Davis refuses, saying it is time for both of them go, they'll not be interrogating his men and that's final. Davis sends a package (with no return address) to Station House Four with a dead rat inside as a message for Murdoch. As Inspector Davis and Inspector Thomas Brackenreid starts to arm-wrestling, Davis snarls: "When are you gonna get your head out of your ass and charge that noodle lover?", Brackenreid snarls: "Murdoch thinks you're hiding something. And I'm inclined to agree". Davis snarls: "You're wrong. Or didn't Murdoch get the message?", Brackenreid snarls: "Oh, he got it, all right. We all did. Care to hear our collective reply?" and defeats Davis. As Murdoch and constables of Station House Four are cheering, Brackenreid hands his hand to him and Davis congratulates him. ??? At the end, Davis sends Chief Constable Stockton to Station House Four with a gift for Murdoch and Brackenreid, saying they deserve it. "Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!" (2014) At the court, Inspector Jeffrey Davis testifies against a murderer Mary Thompson. "Raised On Robbery" (2016) "Colour Blinded" Inspector Thomas Brackenreid is talking to Alderman William Peyton Hubbard. Davis calls Brackenreid from distance: "Tom Brackenreid", the latter tells Hubbard: "Oh, bollocks. Excuse my profanity". Davis says: "Alderman Hubbard", the latter responds: "Chief Constable. Good to see you". Davis asks Brackenreid: "What's the situation, Tom?", the latter responds: "The victim is a Mr. Frank Parker. He was a guest at the service, and found dead in the vestry some time afterward. Detective Murdoch is leading the investigation". Davis shows his disagreement, saying: "Murdoch, eh?" Hubbard asks Brackenreid: "Is there a problem with the detective on the case?", Davis tells Brackenreid: "We can't have this matter drag out while Murdoch ponders every footprintand flowerbed". Brackenreid assures Hubbard: "Murdoch is methodical, but he does get the right man." Hubbard tells Davis: "Chief Constable, let me be clear. The police must show they can be trusted not to rush to judgment here.", Davis tells Hubbard: "Indeed. But let's be frank. We have a white man killed in a coloured church. The public must know that they're safe". Brackenreid says: "I think we understand each other". Hubbard says: "Very good. Gentlemen.", Brackenreid responds: "Alderman". As Hubbard leaves, Davis looks after him. When he is away, Davis asks Brackenreid: "Who does he think he is?", Brackenreid responds: "I like him". Davis says: "Don't be naive. We answer to the Board of Control. He should consider himself lucky he's climbed as high as he has", Brackenreid responds: "Some men do better than you'd expect by looking at them". Davis says: "I want this matter put to bed, Tom" and places his hand on Brackenreid's chest. Then Davis orders: "Constables! Collect fingermarks from all these people". "House of Industry" At the end, at Station House Four, Chief Constable Davis says: "Constable Francis Peakes. Such a shame. I always thought he showed such promise." Murdoch says: "According to Riley's files, Peakes had been taking money for years." Branckenreid tells Davis: "I imagine you'll be paying Station House Five a visit.", Davis responds: "I already have. I can assure you his colleagues know nothing of his actions." Branckenreid says: "Except the one he killed." Davis says: "Constable Robert Hall. Young man, only on the force a year. Their Inspector believes Hall learned of Peakes' corruption and was going to turn him in." Branckenreid asks: "So only Peakes was involved?" Davis responds: "The constables at Station Five are good men. I groomed many of them myself." Branckenreid tells him: "You've heard the saying "one bad apple", surely." Davis says: "I wouldn't put too much stock in a tired old adage like that." Branckenreid asks (to Murdoch's surprise): "How much stock would you put in the adage "a fish rots from the head?" Davis asks: "What are you implying?" Branckenreid responds: "I'm not implying anything, Chief Constable! I'm telling you straight out: if there is rot, it stinks! And I've got a damned good nose for it!" Davis dismisses his suspicions, saying: "Perhaps you're a little overworked, Tom. Good day, gentlemen." and leaves. Murdoch tells Branckenreid: "Sir, that was dangerously close to insubordination." Branckenreid says: "Station House Five was his station, Murdoch. Are you telling me he didn't know anything about this?" Murdoch says: "I'm sure your suspicions are accurate. The question is what are you going to do about it?" Branckenreid responds: "I don't know. But I'm going to do something." "Bl**dy H*ll" ??? At Szabo's, as Vidor Szabo opens the doors, Davis rushes in, saying: "You're leaving town. I'll pay your way.", Szabo sadly says: "I don't want to leave." and grabs Davis' arm gently. Davis responds: "I don't care what you want. You're leaving. Now." and shakes him off. Sad Szabo complains: "I dressed up. I took the money from the trash bin. You said that would be it. We had an agreement!" Davis slaps him violently across the face. As Szabo is sobbing, Davis snarls at him: "Stop blubbering and start packing. I have a carriage waiting. Stop your blubbering!" Detective William Murdoch (who along with Thomas Brackenreid and Constable George Crabtree) was listening forces the doors and announces: "Chief Constable Davis, you're under arrest." Crabtree adds: "We heard everything.", Davis says: "Really? I didn't say anything." then he asks Szabo: "Did you say anything?" The latter responds: "No." Davis says: "I'm afraid it's your word against ours." then tells Brackenreid: "And our deal is off. Looks like you're going to jail after all." Brackenreid tells him: "You've forgotten who I work with." and puts his hand on Murdoch's arm. In Station House's Interview Room, the recording of Szabo and Davis conversation plays in front of Chief Crown Attorney Gordon and Alderman William Peyton Hubbard, as defeated Davis sits across from them. In the cell, jailed Davis admires Brackenreid's work, saying: "Well played, Tom." Brackenreid responds: "It's Inspector to you. They've rescinded my resignation." Davis says: "Congratulations." Brackenreid continues: "Of course, it's not looking so good for you. Fraud, racketeering, assault." Davis asks: "What do you want?" Brackenreid responds: "A full confession, including your assault on Mr. Dilbert and your collusion with the Board of Control.", Davis thinks for a while, then points finger at him, saying: "I can't give you the Board." Brackenreid tells him: "Your choice. You can have a job and keep your pension... or you can do five to ten in the company of men you've sent to prison. They don't take kindly to that, I hear." Davis asks: "What's the job?" Brackenreid responds (to Davis' unfortunate): "It just so happens there's an opening in City Records.", clicks with his tongue and blinks. At City Records, Dilton Dilbert explains to Davis: "Every piece of paper in every file folder is to be punched and placed in a two-hole binder in concordance with the index." Davis asks: "And how many... file folders are there?", Dilbert responds: "You can see for yourself." and moves the doors to the side, revealing long alley filled with folders. Davis utters: "Bloody hell.", Dilbert fines him, saying: "That will be ten cents." Davis asks: "How much?", Dilbert (with a Swear Jar in his hands) responds: "Per expletive." "Hell to Pay" (2017) When Detective William Murdoch is framed for murder of Lydia Hall by developer Robert Graham and Franklin Williams, corrupted member of the Board of Control, the latter visits Station House Four talking to Brackenreid that he doesn't anything to apprehend Murdoch. Brackenreid says that Murdoch didn't kill anyone. Williams chuckles, saying that it is what evidence says. Brackenreid says that evidence can easily be manipulated to make it look how you want. Williams says: "I don't like what you're suggesting." Brackenreid warns Williams: "I know William Murdoch. I know what he was looking into.", Williams says: "Baseless rumour. But... I don't begrudge you your feelings of loyalty toward your men. Even I've been willing to look the other way to help out a friend from time to time." Then Chief Constable Davis arrives in. Surprised Brackenreid says: "Davis". The latter says with humour: "Good to see you as well, Tom. And it's Chief Constable Davis again". Brackenreid yells at him: "Get out of my station, Davis. I'm the one who's in charge around here". Williams informs Brackenreid: "From this moment heretofore, Chief Constable Davis will be leading the manhunt for your... Detective Murdoch". Constable Henry Higgins knocks on the door, saying: "Chief Constable Davis. She's here". Brackenreid asks: "Who's she, Higgins?" Davis informs him: "He was talking to me, Tom. Oh Tom, I'll be using your interview room. I trust you won't interrupt". "Up from Ashes" Personality Notes * Inspector Davis wears Chief Constable uniform, while he hasn't been promoted yet ("Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!"). This would be considered as a goof, and no more explanation would be given. Behind the scenes Gallery MM_S3_E2_0718.jpg Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Extortionists Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Greedy Category:Blackmailers Category:Homicidal Category:Con Artists Category:Successful Category:Obsessed Category:Master of Hero Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Strategic Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Forgers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Vandals Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Contradictory